Wehrmacht (BFII)
Wehrmacht is the name of an armed forces of Nazi Germany before and during World War II. Battlefield II Wehrmacht makes an appearance in Battlefield II. Singleplayer Wehrmacht is the main antagonist faction in several war stories, such as prologue, The Beginning, Sand and Steel (Afrika Korps), Warsaw Uprising and Downfall. In The Jägers war story, the Fallschirmjäger is the playable faction. In singleplayer there are several soldier types: *'Rifleman' - standard infantry, wearing uniform, trench coat and Stahlhelm, using Kar98k. *'Assault' - wears uniform, Stahlhelm and grenades around his belt. Uses either MP 40 or MP 28 submachine guns. *'Medic' - field medic, wearing standard uniform, Stahlhelm, backpack and crutches on his back. His armament is Gewehr 43 rifle. *'Engineer' - wears uniform, Stahlhelm and gas mask. His equipment consists of M30 Luftwaffe Drilling shotgun and Panzerfaust of Panzerschreck, which engineer carries on his back. *'Support' - wears uniform, Stahlhelm, backpack and goggles. Uses machine guns, including FG 42 and MG 42. *'Scout' - wears uniform, trench coat and field cap. Uses Kar98k (scoped variant). *'Officer' - wears uniform and officer cap. Uses Walther P38 pistol. *'Flame Trooper' - wears uniform, Stahlhelm, gas mask and fuel container on his back. Uses Flammenwerfer 40. *'Tanker' - during the stealth sections can be seen staying near their tanks. Wears gray/tan jumpsuit and goggles. Uses Walther P38 pistol. Their uniforms' color depends on theatre. European Heer units wear Feldgrau (gray) uniforms and helmets, while Afrika Korps (Sand and Steel) wear tan/khaki uniforms and white helmets. Multiplayer Wehrmacht is the main armed force of Third Reich. German soldiers use faction specific uniforms and weapons. Assault Primary weapons *Kar98k - standard issue rifle, unlocked by default *StG-44 - faction level 3 *M30 Luftwaffe Drilling - faction level 5 Secondary weapons (Same for all classes) *Walther P38 *Luger P08 - faction level 3 Uniforms *'Heer Infantry' - default (European Theatre) *'Afrika Korps Infantry' - default (African Theatre) *'Fallschirmjäger Infantry' - faction level 2 *'Woodland Flecktarn Assault' - faction level 4 *'Winter Infantry' - faction level 6 *'Nordic Stormtrooper' - faction level 8 *'SS Elite Infantry' - faction level 10 Added with expansions: *'Spanish Blue Division' - added with Fall of Europe Medic Primary Weapons *MP 40 - default *MP 28 - faction level 3 *MP 34 - faction level 5 Uniforms *'Heer Medic' - default (European Theatre) *'Afrika Korps Medic' - default (African Theatre) *'Fallschirmjäger Medic' - faction level 2 *'Woodland Flecktarn Medic' - faction level 4 *'Winter Medic' - faction level 6 *'Feldsanitäter' - faction level 8 *'SS Elite Medic' - faction level 10 Added with expansions: *'French Vichy Collaborator' - added with Fall of Europe Engineer Primary Weapons *Gewehr 43 - default *Mondragón - faction level 3 *Selbstlader M1916 - faction level 5 Uniforms *'Heer Engineer' - default (European Theatre) *'Afrika Korps Engineer' - default (African Theatre) *'Fallschirmjäger Engineer' - faction level 2 *'Woodland Flecktarn Engineer' - faction level 4 *'Winter Engineer' - faction level 6 *'Panzergrenadier' - faction level 8 *'SS Elite Engineer' - faction level 10 Added with expansions: *'Ukrainian SS Galizien' - added with Fall of Europe Support Primary Weapons *FG-42 - default *MG 42 - faction level 3 *MG 34 - faction level 5 Uniforms *'Heer Machine Gunner' - default (European Theatre) *'Afrika Korps Machine Gunner' - default (African Theatre) *'Fallschirmjäger Machine Gunner' - faction level 2 *'Woodland Flecktarn Machine Gunner' - faction level 4 *'Winter Machine Gunner' - faction level 6 *'Schweren Sturmtruppen' - faction level 8 *'SS Elite Machine Gunner' - faction level 10 Added with expansions: *'SS Arab Legion' - added with Fall of Europe Scout Primary Weapons *Kar98k - default *Gewehr 43 - default *Mannlicher M1895 - faction level 5 Uniforms *'Heer Scout' - default (European Theatre) *'Afrika Korps Scout' - default (African Theatre) *'Fallschirmjäger Scout' - faction level 2 *'Woodland Flecktarn Scout' - faction level 4 *'Winter Sniper' - faction level 6 *'Austrian Anschluss Späher' - faction level 8 *'SS Elite Scout' - faction level 10 Added with expansions: *'Indian SS Collaborator' - added with Fall of Europe Vehicles Wehrmacht uses specific arsenal of ground, air and naval vehicles. *'Light tank': Panzer II *'Medium tank': Panzer IV and Panzer V 'Panther' *'Heavy tank': Tiger I *'APC': SdKfz 251 Hanomag *'Mobile artillery': Wespe *'Transport': Opel Blitz and VW Type 82 Kübelwagen *'Fighter plane': Messerschmitt Bf 109 *'Attack plane': Ju-87 Stuka *'Bomber': Ju-88A TBA